


Being Politically Correct

by Blue Yeti (blueyeti)



Series: Being... [3]
Category: Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Anglicanism, Drabble, F/M, Kid Fic, Religions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeti/pseuds/Blue%20Yeti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger doesn't get religion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Politically Correct

The baby, Roger, sleeps in Christopher's arms. He has the red-faced scowl of most new-borns, and is doted on by the entire Castle.

"As an employee of the British Government I am supposed to be Anglican. The King will think I've been corrupted by another world if I-"

"Your god is contrary and bothersome. And I'm rather closer to Asheth than the King is to yours."

"A Baptism would- Oh, bother!"

Christopher disappears.

Millie's magic catches Roger before he hits the floor. Thankfully, Roger only has one life, and so doesn't have to sell his soul to the 12A God.


End file.
